Ninja of the shadows
by Nyx Blake
Summary: Everything was going great for our hyper ninja until he made the biggest mistake in history and now they can only rely on a female version of Sasuke who is more than meets the eye
1. Meeting the shadow

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's some other person/people**.

Chapter 1

It was an average boring day in Konohakura or also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto being his usually self was out and about causing all sorts of pranks. Many of them on Sasuke, who was now out to get revenge. Naruto hid in the old library, the one place nobody would ever expect Naruto to hide behind a bookcase of old dusty scrolls. Naruto was laughing his ingenuous plan and he accidentally knocked over the bookcase. Naruto stood frozen still as an angry glare was staring at him. Sasuke held a kunai under his neck and Sakura was behind him cheering him on.

Naruto was desperate and took on of the scrolls, hoping it have a way to protect him. He started reading the scroll not noticing the odd pattern appearing underneath them. "Open thy gate and let lose thy prisoners to whoever heeds this spell. And a heroes of power only to protect hem, let darkness of our world open in another!" the room shock violently and all three of them ran outside.

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the ground. "What did you do Naruto!" dark storm clouds filled the sky and strange black lighting stormed around. Sasuke leaped up and got out his kunai as three hideous beasts came towards them. They had blood-drenched fur with odd symbols printed on them. They charged at them digging their claws and teeth deep into there skin.

They couldn't fight back, the monsters were nothing they ever fought before. Then a black dagger hit one of the creatures, killing it instantly. A cloaked figure and a smaller version came out of hiding. The taller figure easily destroyed the monsters with an odd move where he or she duplicated a dagger with only the shadows and made them real. The odd creatures stood no chance to the figure. The two figures started to walk away. Naruto chased them trying to find out what was happening. But alas as son as he reached them…they evaporated into the shadows as if they were nothing but mist.

The three young ninjas ran to there sensei Kakashi to tell him everything they just say. Kakashi forced them to tell Tsunda what they told him. They really weren't looking forward to that.

"This is all your fault Naruto. You're such a nescience." Sasuke murmured before punching him in the stomach for the prank he pulled on him.

Tsunda acted worse than they expected. "You read from a forbidden scroll! You are a complete idiot Naruto!" Naruto pleaded for forgiveness but was thinking on how he got all the blame as an anime sweat drop rolled down his spiky blond hair.

"As for these cloaked figures it would seem they know how defeat them so I'm ordering Kakashi and your students to find them, understood."

"Understood Lady Hokage." So the team ran of before facing Tsunda when she is mad. The team searched high and low for anyone who didn't seem to fit in the leaf village, but there was no such luck. Sakura was so tired that she didn't notice herself bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going pinky!" A girl was on the ground with an evil glare in her eyes. She had strange looking black hair that just didn't seem right.

Naruto yelled out to this strange girl, "Hey were proud ninjas and one day I will became Hokage. Believe it!" she seemed to giggle and show a small beautiful smile.

"Okay then I'm sorry, I guess I should have watched where I was going. How about you guys come to my place for some tea." The team was hungry from all that searching, even Sasuke was agreeing to this girl's request. She seemed no more than there age as she brought them inside a small battered up house. It took her a few minutes to prepare the most delicious tea the team had ever had.

"Sis who are your friends." A small kid came out from hiding. He wore this odd amulet that had a large black jewel that seemed to glow.

"Alan these are some ninjas I bumped into…um I never got your guys names."

Sasuke sighed and said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, pinky as your sister called her is Sakura, the idiot is Naruto, and the guy in the mask is Kakashi."

"I'm Nix and that's Alan. Alan why don't you help me prepare some more tea." They left the team alone and Sasuke had this look on his face.

Naruto shouted, "What wrong Sasuke are you in love?"

Sasuke glared that annoying usual glare of his and whispered under his voice, "No! But there is something odd about her." it took a long time to make tea. The team started to feel uneasy as they went to check on them and only found a room filled of thick steam. Sasuke ram right through the fog and then Naruto relived they were just ditched.

They searched around outside to find the town empty. Just then the strange monsters they meet before leered out from the shadows. When they were about to attack Nix and her brother Alan attacked the odd creatures, destroying them before they had the chance to attack themselves. Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Who are you, what's going on?'

Nix sighed her black hair dyed off showing her natural light blond hair she looked so beautiful standing there. Even Sasuke was blushing a little. Nix sighed and answered his question. "My name is Nix and he is Alan, were from a world known as Teri. Some giant idiot read a transportation spell, which causes a rip from two close dimensions that had unknowingly been tied close together. Know evil like the chimeras back there are out lose in your world." Everyone even Kakashi didn't understand what she was talking about.

Kakashi murmured under his breath, "Nix and Alan you have to come to our village to explain all this to Hokage Tsunda."

"Okay just one question…what is a Hokage?" For some reason the team felt this was going to take forever. 


	2. The Challenge

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's some other person/people**.

Chapter 2

Nix smirked as lady Tsunda was glaring over the odd girl. "So you are the cloaked figure Nix and Alan."

Nix sighed with annoyed looked on her face. "I know were younger than you expected but don't worry back home I was member of several high-skilled fighter or assign of many allied originations. And Alan is a lot tougher than he looks. I have an I.Q. that prized scientist hardly even have."

"Still I can't trust two kids. So for now on you will be on team 7 with Kakashi as your sensei. You will also be staying with Sakura until we find you two a more permanent home." Nix was about to roar out a complaint but she controlled her emotions and followed Tsunda orders.

They all went to the park and Kakashi sat down indicating the to stop. "So you two will be doing a task that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. You two will be trying to get these two bells from me. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke will be watching and observing your tactics." Nix and Alan smiled as they hid in the forest in a blink of an eye.

So the mission started they heard the sound of footsteps but when Kakashi investigated it nothing was there. A black dagger pinned Kakashi to a tree but he quickly got out and threw a dagger at Nix. Blood spilled from her wound and she fled. Kakashi chased her as Alan attacked him faster than Lee. Kakashi dogged him to find Nix whispering in some strange language as shadow daggers formed in the air and were fired at Kakashi. Kakashi leaped into air only to find the blades a fake and have Alan stand in the air and attack him full on. Kakashi hardly got beat and pushed Alan aside to find Nix racing in the trees and only glancing at Kakashi. Kakashi fell to the floor unable to move. Nix and Alan had an evil smirk on their faces. Nix and Alan had a bell in their hands and she reviled a bag of thick red syrup that was been slipped by a knife hidden in her pocket. Kakashi had never gotten injured, she planed it all along and Kakashi fell for it. Sasuke was so impressed that he was smiling.

Nix wasn't so happy that she had to stay with Sakura and Sakura wasn't too happy either. She was even unhappier when the entire room was painted pink. Sakura smiled like an idiot and said, "So what do you think?'

Nix smirked and only said, "Well at least with this hideous color I can hardly see you." Sakura was about to shout but Nix was gone. Alan had to sleep on the couch. Nix and Alan found some way to sleep in what they thought was a nightmare.

**The sand village so weak so filled with such nice bodies for my experiment. Especially now that annoying pest Nix was gone. Finally I will pleas my master and earn my complete immortality. Theses people may call themselves ninjas but there nowhere close to Nix the assign. She will be a problem to master's plans. But we are in this easy target of a dimension and she is back in our home world. When we go back we will be strong enough to even stop her. No one will ever stand in my way to pleas my master.**

**Author's comment (me): EEK! My first cliffhanger in this story. I'm so proud of myself. Keep reading to find out who this mysterious villain is. Also keep reading if you're a fan of Gaara.**


	3. Weird Friendship

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's some other person/people**.

Chapter 3

For some reason team 7 was sent to the sand village. Sakura still got shivers whenever someone mentioned Gaara. Nix and Alan had no idea what they were getting themselves into trying to help them from some psycho killer. As a thick blast of wind blew the sand towards them did they finally reach the village of the sand. Nix forced them to go straight to the recent crime scene of this killer. There was blood splashed on the walls and a burned up corpse. Naruto was pale in the face as Nix and Alan didn't have any reaction to the scene.

Nix looked at Naruto and said, "I think we should stop for now and get Naruto some ramen to calm his stomach." As soon as she said ramen Naruto was jumping all around and everyone including Sasuke was laughing.

Suddenly a cold voice spoke, "What are you doing here." Garra was standing right behind them with that evil glare in his eyes. With him were his sister Temari and his brother Kankuo. Sakura was cowering behind Sasuke. Yet Nix and Alan had shown no sign of fear, which was a bad thing when that person was Gaara.

Nix smirked and said, "Were here to stop whoever is killing the villagers here." Gaara wouldn't stop glaring at them, knowing there was something off about Nix and Alan. "Um…I'm Nix and that's Alan." Gaara kept on glaring at them but still Nix and Alan weren't bothered in the least.

Alan smiled like idiotic Naruto and said, "Hi there you must be here to help use with the murderer." Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all staring at Alan.

Sasuke then spoke, "Well were not going to stop this guy by staring at the new teammates all day." Nix smirked and leaned in close by the charred body.

"Guys look here at the body. See how he has thick deep scars on areas unable to kill your victim easily. This means the murderer took its time to kill the victim. This suggests the killer could be insane and it proves this by how the body is charred only by front side so the could see the person's face in terror as they slowly died." Everyone was stepping a little bit away from them.

Sasuke glared at Nix for being smarter then him and showing she was better than him. "So you have any idea who the killer is."

"I have a theory but for now it is getting dark and unless we want to be another victim of the killer we may want to go in and rest so we can investigate early tomorrow." They would have disagreed but something about Nix told them that would be a horrible idea. Nix said her goodbyes but the weirdest thing was that she told Gaara 'it was a pleasure meeting him'. The gang had no idea what their new teammate knew, defiantly nothing about their world that was for sure. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could hardly sleep; knowing that outside not only was there a psycho killer on the lose plus the fact the knew very well Gaara was on there roof.

Morning soon came and some how the four ninjas found someway to sleep. That is until Kakashi sensei came in. "Good morning students." They all gave Kakashi Gaara's famous death glare. They soon forgot their anger when they smelt the delicious sent of food. They all rushed in the kitchen to find Nix preparing breakfast. She had a playful half smile on her face as Allan was sitting at the table eating a delectable array of foods. "Morning I made breakfast…don't worry it's not poisoned." The team practically at there breakfast in a single bight. It was the best meal they probably ever had.

Naruto shouted out in glee, "Man this is even better than Raman!" they all seemed to laugh as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro entered the room confused of there up burst of insanity. Nix offered them some breakfast and the team could almost see the faintest sign of a smile as they were eating their meal.

Sasuke looked at Nix and said, "So found any leads yet?"

Nix smirked and said, "Yes actually, see while you guys were sleeping I was out finding evidence when I saw this person who I found linked to the crime. I interrogated him and found out who our killer is. So me and Alan are going to search and you guys…STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" Nix and Alan didn't wait for them to response and just left.

About five minutes later Naruto shouted, "I can't stand this. She can't tell us what to do!" Naruto left as all them including Kakashi and Gaara followed his lead. They found themselves right in the middle of the dessert.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head and shouted in that annoying high-pitched voice of hers, "Naruto you idiot know look what you got us into!"

Sasuke glared and only said, 'What an idiot."

A strange creepy and crackling voice then spoke. "Ah fresh bodies each to die a different way…and die soon by my hands. Yes I can already see the glorious blood that shall be spilled as I kill you each of more painfully than the last victim I had." A tall man came out of nowhere. His head bent sideways with his big white eyes staring at them. He had a large butcher's in his hand with his hands covered in fresh blood.

He spoke again raising his knife. "So whom do I kill first?" he had a cunning and terrible smile on his face. Gaara snickered as sand came around the man and as a tidal wave crashed down but the man was unharmed with not a single scratch. Suddenly the man appeared right next to them and caved his knife right through Gaara's sand barrier, leaving a large slash of blood dripping from Gaara's chest. Everyone's blood went cold. This guy had no problem with Gaara's sand.

The man seemed happy and very insane. "I think I will kill you first sand sorcerer. I don't want any sorcerers interfering with my hunt." This man was defiantly crazy as he charged at Gaara for his final and deadly blow.

Yet right before he was an even a few feet near Gaara a black shadow froze the man in his very tracks wrapping around his around him like a snake. "Well, well look what we got here Alan a weak messenger."

The man growled, as Nix and Alan appeared unafraid of the man. "Weak I am not, my master didn't say there was shadow sorcerer here in this land."

Nix laughed and commented, "Ha you were caught when you took your time killing your victims, it allowed me to find you and find your weakness." Then she looked at the team and shouted, "and you guys are in big trouble after I'm done with the messenger for Diablo."

The man smirked and said, "Ah so you know of my master good that's good. Then I know he will not rest till he kills you all. And you miss shadow warrior I hope he rips your heart right out of your…" he didn't finish as Nix stabbed the man right through his chest.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you'll see your master again."

Alan looked towards them and said, "You guys okay."

Naruto shouted bursting everyone's ears, "You just killed the insane killer without the slightest hesitation."

Nix sighed and answered, "Back in my home world I was an assassin or a weapon for my agency. But that is the past or it used to be until you summoned the one person who could kill us all!" Alan took Gaara's hand and his injured hand was interlay healed.

Nix smirked and said, "So are we just going to stand here were we could be attacked or can we head back." They headed back and they seemed to have forgotten Nix just killed someone. Gaara was sitting on the roof. He was staring at the beautiful sky. Nix came up with that smirk on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" Nix's hair glowed in the moonlight and her smile never faded.

"Do I scare you?'

Nix smirked and actually giggled a little. "Not unless your afraid of me. Actually by the way I already knew you're a half demon."

Gaara actually smiled and said, "Then why aren't you afraid of me."

"Because you seem like a nice guy and I think you make a good friend."

Gaara stared at her, "What is a friend."

Nix hugged Gaara, unaffected by the sand. "A person who will be with you always. Maybe not physically but in your heart."

A small tear fell down Gaara's face. "I'm glad you are my friend." So they stayed there, watching the beautiful night sky.

** Comment: Gaara and Nix are so cute together…or is there someone else who is made for Nix. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next.**


	4. Cute but Deadly

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that's some other person/people**.

Chapter 4

**Alan perspective: **I'm glad were leaving this sand trap. I could never take the heat. As they were leaving Nix was showing Temari a trick she could do with her fan. The stupid fan hit me and even though I didn't get hurt my amulet was broken and slipped from my neck. I felt the glamour wearing off and my real self-showing. The truth was that I am a cat shape-shifter and I appear as a neko. I have brown ears and a tail.

Then I heard the one thing that angers me the most come from Sakura. "OMG you are so cute!" The next thing that happened Sakura was on the ground unconscious. I hate when someone called me cute.

Naruto had this idiotic look on his face. "Dude you do know you have cat ears and a tail, right?"

I had to tell them or Nix was going to instead. "I am a cat shape-shifter. I am a lower shifter who has the physical appearance of what we form into. And I hate being called cute." Of course Sakura and Temari don't listen to me. For some weird reason girls allows always hugged me and I think try to suffocate me. Naruto was all hyper and more then usual.

We finally reached Nix and my new home…for now until we finish what Naruto caused! There was a man lying on the street. His face was red from were he was slapped. The team helped the man up. He was very funny looking with his long white hair and big clothing.

"What you do this time pervy sage?" Naruto knew this man and called him something Nix called some guys that tried to hit on her. Of course anyone who ever tried to do that would end up in the hospital or worse.

The man grinned and said, "I looking at the hot baths over there, until I was spotted."

"Hey it's the Pepping Tom!" three women much younger that the man came over, each looked furious. Then unfortunately they spotted me. "Ah aren't you the cutest thing on earth." Next thing I knew I was being picked up and hugged nearly to death.

The man grinned and said, "So were good ladies?"

One woman shouted at the top of her lungs and was still holding on to me. "The only reason why we aren't going to kill you is because we don't want to leave this little guy." When she said that they had found that spot behind my ear that I love people to scratch at. My tail waged and I started to purr and all my dignity was lost. The woman all giggled then finally let me go and left.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Oh your so tough Alan." The man smiled with his thumb up.

"So your name is Alan…how would you like to be my student for the day."

"Sorry old man but I don't need your help!"

The man scowled and said, "I'm not old! And my name is Jiraiya. I'm a great master and I can help you learn an important lesson in life."

I sighed knowing I was defeated and there was no way out, "Fine but just for today!" he smiled and forced Kakashi to come with us…something to do with the books he loves to read. Jiraiya

Took us to the hot bathes.

"Um Jiraiya what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya smiled cleverly and said, "I'm going to teach you the important life lesson on how to pick up girls."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

He stared at me and said, "Trust me it is important. Now your first lesson is going to impress the girls. You have anyways of impressing girls."

I sighed; I knew where he was going with this. He wanted me to answer that I'm cute and women seem to love that. "I have this trick that always gets girls."

He shouted, "Show me!" I rolled my eyes and transformed into one of my animal transformations, a kitty. I actually transform into a small brown adorable cat with big gold eyes. Then Jiraiya mad it worse by putting a big red ribbon around my neck.

Jiraiya smiled in approval and said, "Now go out there and have the time of your life. And maybe later I will let you read this…" he took out Kakashi's book and waved it the air. I left anyway, better off by myself then with those two old-timers. I looked around awhile until my stomach started rumbling.

I went into a restaurant, still stuck in my kitty self. "Alan what did you get yourself into?" Nix picked me up with that annoyed look on her face. "Let me guess your stuck in this form and don't know how to go back." She was to smart for her own good. I never knew how to change back to my true form.

I whispered hoping no one would hear, "Please help me but first, I'm starving." Nix sighed and being a great sister picked me up and ordered us some food. That was when the rest of the team came over.

Sakura spotted me and shouted, "What a cute kitty, where did you get him?"

"Who are you calling cute?" they all looked at them in awe.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You're an idiot Alan." They sat down and all enjoyed their meal. That was until this annoying looking girl with long blond hair came.

She smiling like an idiot towards Sasuke and then she glared at Sakura. "What's up Sasuke and billboard head I didn't know you were allowed to eat here? And what an adorable cat!" and she picked me up and snuggled me.

"Put me down now!" I should have kept my mouth shut. The annoying girl dropped me back on the table, her face full of shock.

"Did that cat just talk?"

Sakura smirked in glee. "Ino pig that's Alan, Nix's brother and Nix is the girl sitting with us." I walked towards Nix were she easily changed me back. I easily gave my I'm-just-an-innocent-kid look at her.

"Wow that kid has cat ears and a tail." Two guys were behind Ino. One had annoyed look on and the other one was busy eating a bag of chips.

"How troublesome."

I smiled and said, "Hi nice to meet you and bye." I left before it got it got to weird. I was walking around when I spotted her. She was about my age with beautiful black hair and pale eyes that took my breath away. I climbed on the fence and looked and her and said, "I there I'm Alan."

She looked at me her pale eyes held me in a trance. She smiled her checks went rosy red. She tried to say something but nothing came out. She went towards me and quickly gave me a light kiss on the cheek before running off. I couldn't keep my hand off my cheek. Kakashi came towards me.

"Alan you good."

"Yep I'm good." He said nothing more and gave me his book. I only read the first chapter of his book and I now I can never look at Kakashi the same way again.

**Comment: sorry this took so long. I will never do a whole chapter in someone's perspective. It took me forever to write it down. Alan finally found someone for him, find out who. Also read for them to meet more characters from narrator.**


End file.
